far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Ergus
Ergus is part of the Solequon system in Hex #0700. Some historians postulate that the planet was under the rule of House Vela pre-Scream, who established the Preceptor Archive as backup system for the Great Library. History In the late 32nd century, Ergus was the site of a minor uprising against it's authoritarian government. Organized primarily by the working population and aided by students of the Preceptor Archive, the organized forces consisted of uplifted peasants who had gained access to the knowledge of the Preceptor Archive and wished to overthrow the Tyrannical government. The short lived uprising and student-local riot led to a protest rally massacre as an imperial expeditionary force who was in system arrived to quell any signs of insurrection. The minor imperial force had little trouble dispatching the rebellion due to superior technology, and despite being outnumbered. It restored the tyranny's control and it's support for the Empire. After the Fall of the Velan Ascendancy, a splinter group of the resistance group TIAMAT fled to Ergus, where they ingratiated themselves with the local tyrant. They are now tirelessly working to destroy what is left of Velan assets on the planet, sow anti-imperial sentiment, and attack any group trying to get access to the planet's Preceptor Archive. Preceptor Archive The Preceptors of the Great Archive were a pre-Silence organization devoted to ensuring the dissemination of human culture, history, and basic technology to frontier worlds that risked losing this information during the human expansion. Most frontier planets had an Archive where natives could learn useful technical skills in addition to human history and art. Those Archives that managed to survive the Silence now strive to send their missionaries of knowledge to new worlds in need of their lore. Enemies: * Luddite native * Offworld merchant who wants the natives kept ignorant * Religious zealot * Corrupted first speaker who wants to keep a monopoly on learning Friends: * Preceptor adept missionary * Offworld scholar * Reluctant student * Roving preceptor adept Complications: * The local Archive has taken a religous and mystical attitude toward their teaching * The Archive has maintained some replicable pretech science * The Archive has been corrupted and their teaching is incorrect Things: * Lost Archive database * Ancient pretech teaching equipment * Hidden cache of unacceptable tech Places: * Archive lecture hall * Experimental laboratory * Student-local riot Tyranny The local government is brutal and indifferent to the will of the people. Laws may or may not exist, but the only one that matters is the whim of the rulers on any given day. Their minions swagger through the streets while the common folk live in terror of their appetites. The only people who stay wealthy are friends and servants of the ruling class. Enemies: * Debauched autocrat * Sneering bully-boy * Soulless government official * Occupying army officer * Conspiring rebel Friends: * Oppressed merchant * Desperate peasant * Inspiring religious leader * The tyrant rules with vastly superior technology Complications: * The tyrant is a figurehead for a cabal of powerful men and women * The people are resigned to their suffering * The tyrant is hostile to “meddlesome outworlders” Things: * Plundered wealth * Beautiful toys of the elite * Regalia of rulership Places: * Impoverished village * Protest rally massacre * Decadent palace * Religious hospital for the indigent Research Base Koy 2 '''Occupation: '''Secret employees of a foreign power '''Situation: '''Held hostage by outsiders Category:Planets Category:Solequon Category:TIAMAT